Amor sin rodeos
by Blim
Summary: Era su gran noche, la que tanto había esperado. Ella era su contraparte, por Hinata, Sasuke se había demostrado que era capaz de lo inimaginable. Él era la parte que le complementaba, por Sasuke, Hinata había creído en el amor. "— Luces encantadora, Hyuuga.— Hinata tragó con fuerza, y sólo cerró los ojos cuando Sasuke le apuntó para después jalar del gatillo."


Todo lo relacionado con Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

La noche estaba cubriéndose de niebla. Hinata se retiró de la ventana y caminó a la cocina. Tomó una botella de vino de la nevera y soltó un suspiro tras beber un sorbo. No, no iba a pensar que ese fenómeno significara un mal presagio. Se dirigió al escritorio y revisó el teléfono. Los mensajes de la contestadora no hicieron más que acrecentar sus nervios: todos habían confirmado su asistencia. Mañana sería su gran día. Apuró otro trago, y sonriente, tomó su bolso y sacó un papel del fondo de su billetera. Faltaba ya sólo un detalle.

o*o

El embeleso era el común denominador en las miradas de los presentes: las mesas llenas de variados platillos les coqueteaban con olores atrayentes. Hinata exhaló agotada cuando viera que aún le faltaba completar la fuente de los postres. La cena de preapertura del restaurante que próximamente inauguraría estaba siendo agotadora. Pero sabía que valdría la pena, había esperado mucho por eso. Se acomodó la redecilla que cubría su cabello y saludó con la mano a dos personas que le observaban.

—¡El sitio está fabuloso! —Tenten sonreía mirando a todos lados.

—No puedo creer que sea el mismo basurero al que vinimos hace unos meses. —Murmuró Neji.

Al terminar de afinar los últimos detalles, Hinata salió. Dio un breve discurso a los invitados y con un pequeño brindis los instó a saborear el menú. Fue testigo de cómo Sakura se chupaba los dedos y también de cómo Naruto comenzaba a hacer una pequeña torre de bocadillos en su plato queriendo comer de todo. Hinata recibía sonrisas y felicitaciones de las personas a las que se topaba. Kiba e Ino se deshacían en halagos por lo delicioso que todo estaba; la conversación que tuviera con los tres hermanos Sabaku fue muy similar, todos y cada uno le hacían saber lo mucho que les encantaba todo. Neji le pidió disculpas porque había llegado a pensar que no lograría echar a andar el sitio, junto a él, Shikamaru le recordaba que Hinata había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que era una luchadora que nunca se rendía; con la boca repleta, Choji asentía vigorosamente al comentario hecho por su amigo.

El evento transcurría en un ambiente fantástico. Muchos llevaban tiempo sin haberse visto, y había sido una agradable sorpresa encontrarse de nuevo. A pesar de la seriedad, el rostro de Hinata estaba resplandeciente, había esperado mucho para tener ese momento y al fin lo conseguía. Sus años de academia habían sido difíciles, los recuerdos de las antiguas vivencias que tuviera con sus amigos presentes le vinieron de golpe. Tembló ligeramente y de pronto las lágrimas le bordearon los ojos. Suspiró con fuerza, observó el reloj y se dirigió al tocador.

Se retocaba la nariz cuando escuchó las ráfagas, y de inmediato los gritos. Con el corazón en un puño, salió a prisa hacia el pequeño salón. Comida regada, cuerpos tirados y sangre por doquier. El escenario era aterrador, Hinata miró la única silueta que permanecía de pie. Completamente de negro, con una sonrisa torcida en su cara, Sasuke Uchiha la observó de arriba a abajo.

— Luces encantadora, Hyuuga.

Hinata tragó con fuerza, y sólo cerró los ojos cuando Sasuke le apuntó para después jalar del gatillo.

El suceso fue noticia en todo el mundo. La masacre ocurrida en unos de los negocios de la familia Hyuuga había corrido como pólvora. Los hijos de importantes familias de Konoha habían sido asesinados y la vertiente de la investigación apuntaba a una venganza en contra de alguno de sus poderosos padres, aunque las autoridades no lograba determinar contra quién había sido dirigido el atentado, había muchas pistas por seguir. Sin embargo, no todos habían terminado ahí, si bien la hija de Hiashi había resultado herida habría logrado sobrevivir y se tenían reportes que estaba recuperándose fuera del país en paradero desconocido.

o*o

Casi ocho meses habían pasado. El cielo atestado de gris se perdía en el horizonte. Hinata miró por la ventana. La nieve caía lentamente.

— La primera nevada.

— Es hermosa. —Hinata suspiró cuando unos brazos le envolvieran.

— Ahora aceptas que esto es mejor que haber ido a alguna playa, Hinata.

— Contigo cualquier lugar me gustará.

Él besó su cabello al escuchar su respuesta. Esa mujer suave era lo mejor que le había pasado. Sasuke la había conocido en una fiesta que dieran los Hyuuga. De ahí en adelante en incontables situaciones el destino les había hecho encontrarse y no faltó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta que ella era su contraparte femenina. Cuando se le declaró lo hizo sin rodeos; la universidad les hizo separarse y al volver a reunirse, la notó distinta, a punto de derrumbarse. Ella sufría a causa de las incesantes humillaciones que los idiotas de sus compañeros le hacían pasar. Fue entonces que le prometió que algún día les haría pagar a cada uno todo el dolor que le habían causado. Por Hinata, Sasuke se había demostrado así mismo que era capaz de lo inimaginable.

Hinata se abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke. La herida ya no le dolía, para que fuera creíble lo que habían planeado le había pedido a Sasuke que también le disparara a ella, luego de una discusión él había aceptado. Ella sabía que Sasuke sería cuidadoso al hacerlo. Él era lo mejor que pudo ocurrirle, era la parte que le complementaba. Por él había logrado ganarse a cada uno de los que le habían hecho daño para atraerlos sin inconveniente hacia el fin que merecían. Sasuke le daba fuerza y por él Hinata había creído en el amor.

Y ahora en la justicia.

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo besó. Él aceptó con gusto esa boca llena de promesas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Hay una canción de Cerati con este nombre, y esta historia está basada en ella. Gracias por leer.


End file.
